You're My Dad
by GreysAddict2013
Summary: One-shot, AU. When tragedy strikes, Jay is forced into dealing with something he never knew existed.
1. Chapter 1

**Like I said before I love writing these oneshot type stories. But if you want to follow me on tumblr im at iamvictoriousatlife. You can also send me oneshot prompts to write. I'm up for it all. But as for the stories I don't think I'll be writing more chapters, maybe it'll become a two-shot. But I have a short attention span. Any way, follow me on tumblr and send me suggestions for stories, and don't forget to review.**

Sometimes you have to just go for it. She picked up the phone and dialed the number the social worker had given her. "Hello?" A voice answered.

"Hi, is this Jay Halstead?" She asked wearily.

"Yeah, this is him. Can I help you?" He asked.

"Well, I… Um… I guess," she dragged on.

"Look kid, I'm in the middle of something," Jay sighed.

"Um, my mom was hurt while working. She's going to be in the hospital for a while," she teared up, but tried to keep her voice steady.

"I'm sorry about that, but I don't know how I can help," Jay was getting anxious.

"My mother is Erin Lindsay," she heard him take a sharp intake of air. "The social worker said that your name is on the birth certificate," she rushed out.

"How old are you? If you don't mind me asking."

"I'm 14. Listen I need someone who's related to me to let me stay with them until my mom recovers or I have to live in a group home," she sighed.

XXX

 _Jay laid in Erin's bed putting the feeling of his arms around her into his head. "Do you have to go?" She cried. "I don't want you to leave me."_

" _It's not a goodbye Er, it's a see you later. I'll be back in 6_ _th_ _months," he wiped a tear from her face. "When I get back, we'll start our lives, you and me. We'll put the matching ring on that finger. That engagement ring is looking lonely," she laughed._

"6 months is a long time," Erin sighed.

"I'll write every day, and I'll call every free chance I get," he leaned down and kissed her until he was running out of air.

" _Give me one last hurrah Jay, make me forget you're leaving," she lifted her head and kissed the outside of his jaw and continued until she met his lips. "Just one last time," she pleaded._

XXX

Jay stood in shock. His partner walked up to him and patted him on the back, "you okay man?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm gonna take the rest of the day though. I have some personal business I have to attend to," Jay watched him nod and walk away. Jay picked up his phone again. "What hospital are you at?" Jay questioned. He rushed out of the precinct and into his car. He raced to the hospital and towards the room his daughter told him into the phone.

"Jay Halstead?" A lady looking to be in her mid-fourties .

"Yeah, that's me. Hi," he held out his hand for her to shake.

"I'm Gloria Rochester, I'm the social worker assigned to Alexandra Halstead's case," she leaned in to shake his hand.

"Okay, what do I need to sign to take temporary custody of my daughter?" Jay asked.

"First I need to see some form of identification," Jay handed her his ID. "Very good, now I need you to fill out these four forms, and she'll be in your custody. However, you will have another social worker pop in on you at your apartment randomly within the first week," she handed the forms over to Jay and left him to fill them out. He wrote down all the information he could. He finished and handed the paperwork back to Mrs. Rochester. He continued into the room of Erin Lindsay, the girl he hadn't seen in 14 years.

"So you're the man my mom refuses to talk about," the voice caught him off guard. He felt tears come to his eyes when he looked over at Erin. She laid flat with a small pillow lifting her head up. A tube down her throat, and wires attached everywhere.

"Yeah, I guess so. When I was away I talked to your mom everyday, she never mentioned she was pregnant," He turned to eye his daughter. "Alexandra? She named you after my mother," he smiled. Erin had remembered that he wanted to name his first girl after his mother.

"Please don't call me that. It's Alex or Lex, my mom's the only one who calls me Alexandra," she frowned. Her eyes were red and puffy, the clear signs that she had been crying. He wanted to move closer to her and comfort her. But he had just met her.

"What happened?" He asked. Him and Erin were both police officers, but she was a detective in another district. He kept in touch, said hi when their jobs had crossed. But ever since he got back from war he hadn't been the same. Erin saw that, and gave him the space he needed. He never reached out to her on a personal level, he's been in a dark place for the last 13 years.

"Her partner said that they busted a major meth lab, and as they were leaving she was the last one out and it exploded. Apparently she went flying, Doctor's say she had a large tear in her lung which they repaired in surgery, she has 6 or 7 broken ribs, she has minor brain swelling, and broke her left leg and arm. They're keeping her in a medically induced coma for a couple weeks to allow for her brain and lung to heal. They don't know if there's any brain damage or not,"

"You're a smart kid, you know that?" Jay asked.

"I'm my mother's daughter, what can I say," Alex laughed.

"Okay, well the social worker said you're free to come home with me. Why don't we go get some of your stuff, and we'll go out to dinner? I'll bring you back before school tomorrow morning," he watched as she nodded her head and stood to kiss her mother's forehead. She walked over to her father.

"I know this is a lot to take on. And I'm sure if grandpa Hank were still alive I'd go stay with him, but he's not. The social worker said they had to be related. So thank you for doing this," she continued to walk out of the room with her father behind her.

"I know we've just met, but I want you to tell me when you're missing your mom okay?" He watched her nod and get into the passenger seat. He got into the car and pulled out of the hospital parking lot. "Where's your apartment?" He asked her. She typed in the address into the GPS and he followed the directions. He pulled up to the same building he left 14 years ago. "So your mom never moved huh?" She shrugged her shoulders and stepped out of the car. She walked up to the door and took out her keys. The occasional sniffle coming out of her. He followed her up to the apartment. The neighbor's door opened as she inserted the key.

"Jay Halstead, its about time you show back up," Erin's neighbor, Mrs. Trixie, yelled from outside her door.

"Trixie, how are you doing?" He asked as he went to give her a hug.

"Every time I saw Erin I said that little girl looked just like you. She wouldn't have any of it," Trixie smiled.

"Yeah, I broke her heart. He didn't want to have anything to do with me," he smiled back at the old lady. "Well, I'm going to get the kid inside. Have a nice night Trixie," he smiled and walked back to the open door at the end of the hall.

"You know her well," Alex mentioned as she walked back into her bedroom. The one he used to see Nadia walking out of all the time. "This place must bring back memories."

"Yeah, I used to basically live here before I left. Your mom's friend Nadia used to live in that room when I was here," he sighed at the memory of how broken Erin was after that.

"She doesn't mention her much, just like she never really talked about you," Alex frowned as she piled clothes into an over night bag.

"Your mother tends to hide behind the things she doesn't want to talk about or the things that hurt her the most. For example, me and Nadia," Alex swung a bag over her shoulder.

"All ready, let's go," she sighed as she took off towards the front door.

XXX

"Well, this is casa a la Halstead. Your room is around the corner on the left. Your bathroom is across from that. Kitchen is over there, and my room is next to the kitchen. Alex took a seat on the couch looking at the blank TV.

"Can I ask something?" She spoke.

"Yeah, anything," Jay eyed her curiously and sat next to her.

"What did you do that prevented my mom from telling you about me?" She asked.

"I went to war, it was supposed to be for 6 months, but I extended it for another 6, and by the time I got back your mother didn't want to speak to me. We were supposed to get married the second I got back. Wedding date was set in stone. But we were close to getting the guy we were hunting down and I signed up again. Pushing back all the plans and dates. She was really angry with that. But now that I know she was pregnant with you, I'm gathering that she didn't want to tell me through letter. She wanted to do it on person," Jay sighed. Erin's actions made sense; she had a daughter to look after. She didn't have time to deal with a guy with PTSD.

"That can't be all of it. My mom is way more forgiving than that," Alex reasoned.

"She is, but when I got back I was dealing with things. A couple years after your mom told me she didn't want to be with me anymore, a psychologist diagnosed me with post-traumatic stress disorder. I was a complete mess up until a couple years ago," Jay explained.

"Do you think my mom's going to survive?" She asked Jay in all seriousness.

"Your mom's a tough cookie. She'll pull through," he saw her relax a little.

"This is awkward. I've never had a father figure before and I don't know what to call you," she confessed.

"Well, you can call me Jay, or dad, or whatever you feel like. It's completely up to you. This whole relationship is up to you. We'll go at your pace, at your time," she smiled.

"I'm going to take a shower," she stood and walked over to her bedroom to get her shower things and to take a shower. "Jay?" Jay heard from the bathroom door. It was peaked open slightly her eye and nose peering out. "Something happened," she frowned.

"What?" Jay asked as he ran to the door. He could see the look that wiped across her face. It was embarrassment. He knew that look all too well. He saw that exact same look on Erin the day she got her first period while sitting on the edge of his pool. "You don't have to say anything, your mother had that exact same look," her embarrassment diminished slightly. "Obviously pads, any particular brand? Your mother liked Kotex," Jay mentioned. He watched as a tear rolled down her head and she shrugged her shoulders. "You take a shower I'll knock when I come back," she nodded her head and closed the door.

Jay rushed out the door with his keys and wallet. He ran down the stairs to the nearest pharmacy. He walked in and went straight to the feminine products isle. Getting looks from all the other men there. He grabbed what he needed and went to purchase the item. The lady ringing him up winked and gave him his change. He ran back to his apartment and knocked on the bathroom door. "It's outside the door when you're finished. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," he yelled through the door.

He walked to the kitchen and pulled a beer out of the fridge and rested it on the counter. He was lost in his thoughts when he saw movement from the corner of his eye. He looked up to see her dressed in a large t-shirt and shorts. She sat down at a stool and looked at her hands. "I know you wish it was your mom here to do this with you, but remember I was there for your mom," he watched her nod.

"Where did she get it?" She eyed him curiously.

"Your mom got it the summer before we went into 8th grade. We were having a last summer party with all of our friends. Your mom and I were sitting on the edge of the pool and we stood and that spot was covered in red blood. So were the bottoms of her bathing suit. You name embarrassment you're mother has seen worse," Alex smiled. "You feeling okay? Any pain or nausea or anything?" She shook her head. "Okay well, you are more than welcome to wake me up if you feel pain or anything. Your mother had really bad cramps and threw up occasionally."

"Great, this is what I have to look forward to," she frowned.

"This always seemed to make her feel better," Jay handed her a pint of chocolate therapy ice cream. She smiled.

"Mom and I used to share one of these every month, I guess now I know why," he laughed. She took a bite, and handed the spoon over to him.

"You're going to share?" He asked.

"I can't finish this by myself," she nodded.

"Your mother used to slap my hand away any time I came close to touching the ice cream.

"Things change," she smiled up at him. Her father wasn't as bad as she thought he was going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to do another chapter, because I felt inspired. But if you have any other one shot stories you want written or any ideas let me know. Also follow me on tumblr at iamvictoriousatlife. Also read and review, like always. I hope you all enjoy.**

"Alex, you're going to be late," Jay screamed from the kitchen.

"I don't want to go back," Alex whined as she sat on the bar stool looking down at the plate of breakfast food. "They're all going to stare and talk about me like I'm not there. They're going to think I'm broken," she sighed.

"They're not going to think you're broken," Jay reasoned. "It's been a week since you've gone to school. I let you stay home because of your mom. But I think it's time you go back. I will come and get you the second I hear any news," Jay placed a glass of orange juice in front of her.

"How long has it been since you've been in school. What like 20 years?" She started taking small bites of her breakfast.

"Something like that. But I'll let you in on a secret. I lost my mom when I was a sophomore in high school. All I can say kid, is that it gets better. There's no more comfort that can come from anybody," he confessed.

"You're pretty good comfort," she said as she stood to get her backpack. Jay stood still, shocked that his newly found daughter would admit that. "Are you coming or what? You're the one that said I was going to be late," she snapped Jay out of his thoughts. He grabbed his badge, gun, and keys, and followed Alex out of the apartment.

"You know the drill right? Just like we discussed. You have my phone number just in case something happens?" Jay questioned.

"Yeah, this isn't the first day of school," Alex protested.

"Right, I'm sorry. I've never done this before. But I will be out here at 3:30 to get you," Jay put the car in park outside Alex's school.

"Oh, since I'm in school today, I have to go to soccer practice, so I'm not done until 5:30. I can just meet you at the apartment."

"No, I'll be here at 5:30. My apartment is in a completely different school district, and I am not having you walk in Chicago at night," he reasoned. "Get out and have a good day. Call me if you need anything. Or if today is too much and you just want to go home," he watched her nod her head and exit the car. He could sense her nerves just as she shut the door. Jay drove off to the precinct.

"Who was that Alex?" Some kid walked up to Alex and asked.

"My dad," she whispered.

"You have a dad? What did he just grow out of a garden or something?" The other boy asked.

"I've always had a dad. We just never talked. Now if you excuse me, I have to get to class," she pushed her way around them and continued towards her homeroom. She walked the halls, and continued to get stares just as expected. She walked into her homeroom and nodded towards her teacher. Jay had said that he contacted the school to let them know the situation. Her teacher nodded back and she walked towards her assigned seat. Her friend Ally walked up to her.

"You've been gone a while. I haven't heard much from you this past week. Its like you fell of the earth," Ally said as she sat next to Alex.

"I've been dealing with some things. I basically fell off the earth, well I mean I wanted to," she smiled slightly.

"What kind of things?" Ally prodded.

"My mom got injured at work, so I had to move in with my dad temporarily," she shrugged.

"I thought you didn't know your dad," Ally prodded again. Alex knew this would be all over school by the time they hit lunch.

"I didn't, but with my mom sick and my grandpa dead. He's the only other legal guardian I have living. So I called him and now I'm staying with him," she opened her book and pretended that she was reading. She didn't want to seem rude, but this wasn't something she wanted to talk about.

"So it's bad huh?" Alex raised her eyebrows. "Your mom's injury and stuff. It must be bad if you have to life with your dad. I mean he didn't even want you. I'm sure he's an asshole."

"He didn't know I was born. He went to war, and my mom never told him. As for the asshole part, the only person being an asshole now is you," she snapped. Ally wasn't taking any of the subtle que's Alex was giving her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I just… it's been a long week, and my dad made me come today. So can we just drop it all? Talk about something other than my last week. What happened here?" Alex looked at Ally curiously.

"Well, Suzy and Adam had a fight," Ally began just as the teacher stood up for attendance. She took the attendance. Just as Alex got called all the eyes turned and looked at her. She dropped her head, wanting the stares and the snide remarks to go away. The ones who don't know what happened believe she was in the hospital for a drugs or something. The awkward silence of homeroom was finally over when the bell rang. She picked up her backpack and ran out of the classroom.

She entered her first class of the day already wanting to go home. She bounced from class to class. Her mind was not quite, 100% in to the school day. She made it through most of the day until lunch. She walked up to her group of friends and sat down. She was just in time to join the conversation about what they're going to get their mom's for Mother's Day. "Alex what are you getting your mom?" A girl named Teresa asked.

"I haven't thought about it yet," Alex sighed. Truth was she didn't want to think of it. The thought of buying her mom a present and her never waking up was too much for her to handle.

"Alex, Mother's Day is on in a week. You're going to have to get something. My dad is picking me up after soccer practice. We can take you home after you get something," Teresa offered.

"No thanks, I'm good. I have a ride set up for after practice. You know guys I forgot to print something out I'm going to go do that before the other classes," Alex sighed. She stood and slowly walked away.

After she stood she heard Ally whisper to the other three girls at the table. "You didn't hear? Her mom's been in the hospital for a week. They don't know if she's going to wake up," Alex shook her head and continued walking away. The rest of her day was exactly the same as the beginning. She continued going to classes like a zombie. When it came to soccer practice her coach made her sit out due to her inability to focus.

5:30 finally arrived and she gathered her stuff trying to miss conversation with the rest of her team. She was putting her shoes on when she heard Ally say, "Who is that hot guy over there?" The rest of the soccer team turned their heads. Slowly Alex turned to see who it was. She had a feeling, but she was hoping it wasn't him. When she caught Jay's eye she saw him wave. "Ally walked closer to Alex. Alex stood and watched Ally's eyes grow wide. "That's your dad?" She questioned. Alex just nodded her head and turned to walk in the direction of her dad.

"Hey kiddo, how was school?" He smiled. He watched her shrug her shoulders and walk in the direction of his car. "Okay, obviously it wasn't a good day," he said as he opened the car door. "What do you want for dinner?" Jay asked.

"Can I go see mom?" She turned her head. Her eyes pleading he'd say yes.

"Yeah, of course you can see your mom. Alex, you don't ever have to worry about me saying no to you seeing your mom," he smiled over at her and watched her nod her head again.

"I don't want to go back to school," she admitted.

"Was it that bad, or are you just not ready to go back?" Jay questioned as he drove in the direction of the hospital.

"Everyone stared, and everyone talked about me. Most of the time it wasn't even true. All they know is I was gone for a week. I don't want to go back," he nodded his head.

"Well, you have to go to school. If you don't want to go back there I can transfer you to the school in my district. We can do that tomorrow. But, legally you have to go to school," he reasoned.

"I'll think about it," he nodded his head as pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"I'm going to go get us dinner, I'll meet you at her room okay?" Alex nodded her head as she got out of the car and walked into the hospital.

Jay drove out of the parking lot and grabbed burgers from the place across the street. He drove back to the hospital and parked the car. Wanting to give Alex some time with her mother, he called his friend about the school situation. Her came back and began walking up to Erin's room. He stood outside the door and listened to Alex talk to her mom's sleeping body.

"He's okay I guess. He's not the worst father in the world. He's told me some stories about you as a teenager that I can hold against you when you wake up," Alex smiled and reached to hold her mom's hand. "You always said it was going to happen soon, and it did. I officially became a 'woman', as you call it, a week ago," Alex wiped the tears that were falling down her cheeks. "I know you two had a falling out or whatever. But he's been nice to me ever since he heard about you. Almost like he's pretending not to be as devastated as I am. He's not very good at not missing you. It's been almost 15 years since you've seen each other. But I don't think he knows that. I think he's still in love with you," Alex laughed as she wiped a stray tear from her face.

Jay knocked softly on the door. He peaked his head in and watched Alex turn her head. "I bought burgers," he smiled as he continued in the door. He sat in the chair across from Alex and handed her a take out container. "So I talked to a buddy of mine who works at a private school near my apartment. It's up to you. You have a choice of the public school, the private school, or you can stay at your same school. It's all the same to me. I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable or upset," he watched another tear fall down her face.

"Mom always said I was too smart for the education I was getting. She's been trying to find a good private school she could afford for a while now," she wiped a tear again. "Who knew all she had to do was pick up the phone and call you," she laughed. "Ironic right? Mom want's to see me succeed, but the second I get the chance to show her how smart I was she's confined to a hospital bed unconscious. This worlds screwed up," a sob escaped her lips.

"Well if you want, you can start tomorrow. I'll get the paperwork sent over tonight, and sign the papers tomorrow," he watched as Alex nodded her head.

"That's what mom would want," she looked down at her mother. "Happy early Mother's Day mom," she let another sob escape.

"I know what your mother would like regarding this situation. What do you want? I mean do you want to leave your friends? Start fresh?" Jay asked.

"I want my mom to wake up. That's what I really want. The next best thing is to do what she wanted. To make her happy even though she's not quite here to be happy about it. But when she wakes up, she'll be happy," Jay nodded.

"Okay it's settled. You're changing schools tomorrow. I'll give you a minute to say goodbye," Jay stood and took the empty take out containers and left the room. A couple minutes later Alex exited the room looking down at her feet. "You ready to go kiddo?" He asked and she nodded her head. "You've been quiet. What's on your mind?" Jay asked as the walked down towards the car.

"It's just," she sniffled. "I don't want to live in a world where my mom can't be here. I'm only 14," Jay stopped walking. He turned to face his daughter and pulled her into a hug. She grabbed onto his t-shirt for dear life and sobbed into his chest.

"You're going to be okay," he rubbed her back until she calmed down enough to walk to the car. He opened her door and allowed her time to get in. He got into the car and pulled out of the hospital parking lot. Driving to his apartment in silence. Sniffles occurred every so often. He parked the car and led his daughter up to her more permanent home, unfortunately. He opened the door and watched her walk past him and into her bedroom.

He locked the door and followed her to her bedroom. He softly knocked and heard the soft sobs coming from inside. He opened the door and saw her lying on her bed, face down into the pillows. He continued into the bedroom and lay next to her. "You're mom's a fighter, she'll wake up from this," he felt as she turned over and moved into him.

"I thought she'd be awake already. I went to school and all I could think was that all the things we planned to do can't be accomplished because she can't be here. All the exciting things she's never going to be able to see," another sniffle escaped. Jay could feel the tears soak his shirt once again. After a couple minutes he heard Alex's breaths even out, and her body become heavier against his.


	3. Chapter 3

Jay woke to his daughter's body still against his. He pealed his daughter's body off of his, careful not to wake her. She sighed and readjusted herself and carried on sleeping. He carefully tip-toed out of her room and into the kitchen and found his phone. Missed call from his boss and the school Alex is supposed to start today. His boss was asking something about his paperwork, and the school was saying to come in early. He showered and dressed before waking Alex up. He sat softly on her bed, causing her to stir.

"Dad?" She questioned. Jay inhaled at the word that escaped her mouth. He'd never heard any one call him that. Especially Alex, he fell in love with it. When Erin woke up, he wasn't sure he'd be able to let go.

"It's time to get up, we have to head into the school early to sign the paperwork and to get your uniform," Jay spoke softly. She nodded her head and laid it back on the pillow. "Up," Jay poked her sides. She unhappily obliged and pealed the covers off.

"Fine," she slumped her way to the bathroom and Jay returned to the kitchen to make breakfast. Soon after Alex returned wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"A good breakfast for what's going to be a good day," Jay placed a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of her.

"Aren't you mister positive today?" Alex muttered sarcastically.

"You're going to be going to a new school, I have an important interview at work today, and we're going to see you're mother later," Jay listed enthusiastically. "We're going to be okay," Jay kissed the top of her head as she ate. "Hurry up, we gotta go," he rushed. She nodded her head and grabbed her backpack off the ground by the door.

"I'm ready," she smiled. One of the first almost real smiles he has seen from her since he met her.

"Okay, let's go get you into school," he opened the door and followed her out.

XXX

"So, Mr. Halstead, we need you to sign this agreement. All it says is that she's going to abide by our school rules and uniform," the principle informed. "And Ms. Halstead here is your uniform. This is our warm weather uniform. You Mr. Halstead must purchase the cold weather uniform online," Jay nodded his head as he read the agreement.

"No nail polish? Really?" Jay asked.

"Absolutely, we don't condone individuality," he stated.

"It's okay Jay, I don't wear it anyway," Alex assured. Jay took the pen and signed the paper. "So can I go change?" The principle nodded and she left the office.

"So I don't know if Ryan has told you anything about our situation…"

"I have not been informed," the principle interrupted.

"Well her mother was injured at work a couple of weeks ago. She's been going through a rough time. She was forced to move out of her home and live with me, who until a couple of weeks ago, she didn't know. I told her if she felt uncomfortable or sad she could call me and I'd pick her up. However, with your no cell phone policy…" Jay dragged on.

"I will inform her she is allowed to contact you via the school nurse. Usually we don't allow that, but considering the situation I'll allow it. Is there anything else?" Jay shook his head. He handed the principle a paper containing both his cell phone number and work number and extension.

"Most times my cellphone is probably preferable," Jay saw Alex walk back into the room. "You going to be okay?" Jay asked her.

"Yeah, I should be fine," she declared and pushed him to leave.

"Call me if you need me," he requested and leaned in for a hug. "I'll pick you up out front at 3:00," she nodded.

XXX

1:00 Jay received a phone call. A phone call requiring most, if not all of his attention. It was the hospital. He stood from his chair in his meeting.

"Halstead where are you going," his sergeant complained.

"Emergency at the hospital, Sir," Jay explained.

"Does it pertain to this case?" Jay shook his head. "Then sit down."

"With all due respect Sir. She's the mother of my child," Jay didn't really have anything else to describe their relationship. Ex-girlfriend didn't really cut it, ex-fiancé didn't really work either, their relationship was more friends but less than family. It filed under the category of 'it's complicated'.

"Okay Halstead, go," his boss gave the okay for him to leave. He rushed out before his sergeant had time to change his mind.

Jay got in his car, not even thinking about the girl in school. All the hospital had told him was that there was new information they couldn't give over the phone. So he rushed to the hospital hoping to hear the news faster. He arrived and rushed up to Erin's room thinking the worst. He walked in and was met with her beautiful hazel eyes. "You're awake?"

"They called you?" She rasped out. Jay reached over to give her some water. "Where's my baby?" Erin cried.

"She's in school, I have to pick her up in an hour. Why didn't you tell me?" He pleaded for an answer.

"You weren't in any condition to raise a child Jay," she shook her head and allowed a tear to fall.

"You're the love of my life, and now my daughter is the most amazing child in this world. Knowing I could come back to a woman I loved and beautiful baby girl. It would have given me an incentive to get better. I would've been better for you and her," Jay cried. She reached up and wiped a tear from his face. "The first night she came to stay with me she got her period,"

"It's about time, I was going to take her to the doctor," Jay laughed.

"She had the same look on her face that you did. I just knew, she didn't even have to say anything. I love you Er, don't ever scare me like that again," he pleaded. She nodded her head.

"Jay, go get my baby and bring her here, I don't care if she misses a class. Bring me my baby," Jay nodded and stood to leave. "Oh, and Jay?" He turned back with raised eyebrows waiting for her to speak. "I love you too," she confessed. The amount of times she has wanted to tell him that again these past years was unbearable. Now that she finally had, it was a weight lifted off her shoulders.

"I'll go get our daughter," Erin nodded as he left her there.

Jay entered the office of her new school. "Hi, I'm here to pick Alex Halstead up early," he told the lady at the front desk.

"I'm sorry, we don't allow children to leave early unless a note has been given," she smiled.

"We'll her mother just woke up from a 14 day coma, so if we could go that'd be great," he shot back. "You know what, just let me talk to the principle," Jay walked around the desk and knocked on the principle's door.

"Mr. Halstead?"

"Her mother woke up, so I'm going to take her out early to see her," the principle nodded his head.

"Gladice, allow Mr. Halstead to take his daughter out of school for god sakes," he demanded.

"Of course sir," Gladice began the paperwork and soon after Alex walked into the office.

"What happened?" Alex saw Jay's tear stained cheeks. To anyone's eyes they wouldn't notice, but to her she knew he'd been crying.

"Let's just go see your mom okay?" Jay began leading her out of the school.

"She's dead isn't she?" He shook his head.

"Let's just go," he supplied. The rest of the ride was silent. The second Jay parked the car at the hospital Alex ran in the direction of her mother's hospital room. Jay trying to keep up and following behind her. He watched her walk in the room and realize her mother was awake.

"Mommy?" She cried. She couldn't get to the bed fast enough. She saw the invitation to join her mother on the small hospital bed, so she did. "You're awake," she stated. Erin nodded her head. Jay lingered in the doorway and watched the scene unfold. Erin shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" She questioned.

"It's all worth it to hold my baby again," Erin smiled and kissed her daughter's head. "I heard your dad took very good care of you," Erin stated glancing at Jay in the hallway. "You can come in Jay," she laughed.

"I didn't want to ruin the moment," Jay slowly walked over the chair next to the bed.

"He got me into a private school," Alex revealed.

"You did?" Erin's eyes widened. "I've been trying to find one I could afford."

"I have a buddy that works there. She's on scholarship so she needs to keep up the grades. But I don't have any doubt she can do it," Jay rubbed Alex's arm comfortingly.

"He's pretty great you know," Alex pushed.

"I know that, how do you think I fell in love with him?" Alex shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this moment, but I'd like to discuss your recovery," the doctor walked into the room.

"Okay. But she's staying right here," Erin insisted and the doctor nodded.

"Our major concern was brain damage, but now you're awake and conscious we can cross that off the list. You had a severely damaged left lung. We repaired that surgically; the recovery will be very difficult to get that functioning fully. Your lower 7 ribs are broken on your left side. It will take 6 to 8 weeks for those to heal fully, where you can think about lifting anything. You have a minor tibia fracture, which we can place in a walking cast when you're not bedridden. And you have an ulna fracture in your left arm. All bones should be healed in the 6 to 8 week period, but for that time I do not want you staying alone."

"We'll I'll have my daughter to help me," she chimed in.

"She goes to school correct?" The doctor asked.

"She does."

"You need help with the day to day stuff, walking to the bathroom will give you a great deal of discomfort," he explained.

"I'll do it. I'll temporarily move in and sleep on your couch. Take a couple weeks off work to help. I haven't used a sick day since I started working." Jay offered.

"Jay, you don't have too," Erin saw the man she loved. The caretaker, he was always thinking of her health before his.

"Yes I do, of course I do. It's done I'm moving in," Jay watched relief flood Erin's face. He could tell she was worried about doing everything for herself also. Although she would never admit that she needed help.

XXX

After a week of recovery in the hospital Erin was set to come home. Her bags packed and in a wheel chair. She was just waiting for her ride to show up. "Sorry I'm late," he said running into the room. "They made me sign like a hundred papers at work," he kissed her cheek.

"It's fine," she laughed.

"You ready to go home?" She nodded her head.

"That's a silly question, let me sleep in my bed," Jay pushed her out the doors and helped her into the car. "You know where my apartment is?" He laughed.

"Erin, you haven't moved in 20 years," he started the car and headed into the direction of the apartment.

"I couldn't leave a place that has so many memories," she looked down. She was embarrassed. He knew that.

"Alex was conceived in your bedroom," he stated. Erin laughed.

"And on that bed."

"You haven't gotten a new bed either?" He exclaimed. She shook her head smiling. He parked his car in a spot outside the apartment and grabbed her bags. She stood outside the car.

"I didn't think about the stairs," she sighed.

"I'll carry you up," he put the bags back in the car and locked the doors.

"You don't have to carry me Jay, I'll just go slow," she spoke. Jay carefully lifted her up, bridal style. Avoiding the broken arm and the broken ribs. He climbed the stairs. He arrived at her floor just as Trixie was exiting her apartment.

"Well, well, well, it's about damn time. I knew you two would get married eventually," Trixie smiled. "Congratulations." Alex heard the commotion outside and opened the door. Jay carefully placed Erin on the ground and allowed her to use him to steady herself.

"It's not like that Trixie. She wasn't able to climb the stairs," Jay explained.

"Mom," Alex hugged her mother.

"Of course it's not," Trixie winked.

Trixie walked down the stairs whiled the three walked into their apartment.

"Let's get you into bed," Jay pushed Erin towards her bedroom.

"Alex you should be in bed. You have school," Erin reprimanded.

"I wanted to see you come home," Alex smiled.

"Alright well, you've seen me," Erin kissed her head. "You've kissed me," Erin leaned in for a hug. "Now you've hugged me. Bed, now," Alex smiled.

"I love you mom," Alex said as she left the room. Jay pulled back her covers and she sat on the bed. Jay unstrapped her walking cast.

"You want to change?" Jay asked. Erin nodded her head. Jay walked to her drawers just like he had a hundred times before. Locating a t-shirt. He walked over to her and placed it beside her.

"I'll be outside, just yell when you're done," he turned to walk out.

"It's not like you haven't seen it before. Although it's a little different since I had Alex," Jay swallowed hard and composed himself before he turned around. She stripped off her shirt and unclasped her bra. She pulled the t-shirt over her head. "I need help with this," she pointed to her pants. He nodded and walked closer. He helped her stand and reached to help untie her sweats and began pulling them off her legs.

"Last time I did this, we conceived our daughter," Jay pointed out.

"Don't get any ideas Halstead," she laughed.

"I wouldn't dare," he smiled. "Are you all good? Do you need anything?" He questioned as she shook her head.

"Alright, well I'm going to go sleep on the couch," he pointed to the door.

"That couch is the most uncomfortable thing in the world. Sleep in here with me," she demanded.

"I'll be fine," he assured her.

"Come over here and lay next to me. I won't take no for an answer," she patted the empty space next to her.

"I don't want to hurt you," he revealed.

"You won't, nothing would feel better than laying next to you again," she smiled as she felt the other side of the bed dip. "I love you Jay," she confessed again. "I don't want to ever live without you again," she stated as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I love you too Er. I wouldn't want anything more than to be with you forever," he wiped her tear away and kissed her lips. "You're my everything," he kissed down her shoulder and watched as she fell asleep.

 **Okay, this is the final chapter of You're My Dad. I felt as though it wasn't finished, and I really wanted Erin to wake up. So I couldn't imagine not being in control of it. If you have any suggestions for any of my other stories, or for any other stories feel free to message me or put it in the comments. Okay so enjoy this and review. GIMME YOUR FEEDBACK! Also follow me on tumblr at iamvictoriousatlife** **Here's the link blog/iamvictoriousatlife**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I decided I wanted to continue this story. There will be one more chapter after this, because i'm not mean and WOULD NOT leave it the way it is. Let me know if you have any suggestions or anything you want to see in the last and final chapter I will see if I can work it in. Enjoy!**

Jay woke up to an arm resting on his chest and a soft breath on his neck. The last time this happened he was about to leave for tour. He opened up his eyes and took in the sight. She looked peaceful, in a moment he thought she would be uncomfortable considering her injuries. He took a couple of breaths and slowly peeled her body off of his. Careful to avoid her injuries, he climbed out of bed and walked quietly out of the room.

"Rough night huh?" Alex laughed as he walked into the room to make coffee. Alex was sitting on the breakfast bar eating cereal.

"What? Your mother is very persuasive. Plus she said she wasn't going to take no for an answer," Jay shrugged. He started brewing the coffee when he heard a groan from the room he had just vacated. "That's my cue," Jay smiled. He entered the room to see Erin on her back groaning. "Pills and breakfast first or get up to the couch?" Jay asked.

"Pills and breakfast please," Erin groaned. "Thank you babe," she smiled and winked.

"Babe?" Jay laughed.

"Yeah babe," Erin continued. "Bring me some grub?" Jay laughed and walked out of the bedroom into the kitchen.

"Your mother is a piece of work," Jay began cracking eggs and scrambling. "You go get dressed so we can leave as soon as I feed your mother." Alex hopped off the stool and went into her room to change. Jay continued to cook the eggs and toast the bread. Finally, he was finished and able to deliver the morning medications and food he walked back into the bedroom.

"Finally I thought I was going to die of starvation," she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, breakfast first, meds second. I'm going to take our daughter to school I'll be back in an hour. I'm going to stop by my place and grab some things." He leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Bye babe," Erin winked as he walked out of the room.

Jay met Alex at the door and she started laughing. "You're going to have a rough couple of weeks."

"Yeah, I know. I've already stocked up on ice cream and mac and cheese," he opened the door and allowed Alex to walk out of the door first. "Let's get a move on or you're going to be late."

"You say that every day and yet I have never been late," she got into the car and waited for him to get in too.

"Yeah, because it gets you moving faster. You're just as slow as your mom," he laughed.

"I am not," she laughed back.

"You are so," he pushed. "Your mother used to take forever and make me sit outside her house for ten minutes every day waiting for her. The one day I was late, your mom thought I forgot her," he smiled. "I was never late again."

"I'm sure you weren't. Mom is the worst when she's angry. I never want to experience that again," Alex laughed.

"Neither do I," Jay responded as they pulled up to the school. "Have a good day. I'll be back at 3:00."

"Okay, thanks Dad," she hopped out of the car and went inside.

Dad, he could never get over that fact. He was a father and he hadn't even experienced any of the childhood. He didn't get to see her walk for the first time; he didn't get to hear her talk for the first time. He wasn't there for her first day of school. He's missed almost everything.

He walked into his apartment to grab a couple sets of clothes and decided that he wanted to talk to Erin about it. This wasn't something he could just get over. He didn't know he had a 14-year-old daughter. What kind of father doesn't know they have a kid? He rushed to fill a bag with clothes and ran out of his apartment. He drove quickly to Erin's.

As he opened the door he heard Erin from the bedroom, "Finally Jay, I need a form of entertainment. I'm dying from boredom here."

He entered the bedroom and saw Erin laying flat on the bed. She let out a long sigh. "What would you do if I wasn't here?" Jay asked.

"I'm not quite sure. To be honest I was kind of hoping that didn't happen," she smiled up at him.

He placed his bag on the end of the bed and sat beside her legs. "I have to ask you something," Jay stated as he looked up at her.

"Uh-oh, sounds serious," Erin smiled.

"Yeah. So as Alex was getting out of the car, she called me dad."

"Well, you've been taking care of her for the past four weeks. I hope she'd start to get an attachment to you," Erin smiled up at him. She winced as she placed her arm on his thigh. "You're are and always have been a great guy. I'm surprised it took her this long to start saying it."

"It made me start thinking about how I missed everything. I missed all of her firsts, and you know how I always said I never wanted to be my father," Jay started.

"Jay, you're not your father. Your father was the worst. If you were your father you'd never be a cop, you'd never have taken Alex while I was in the hospital. Jay, you are not your father. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Alex. But after you got back and we had lunch, I didn't want Alex to have to see any of that. I was hoping that after a couple of months you would come back," she ranted.

"You've been waiting for me? I thought you were over me," Jay wiped a tear and placed his hand on hers.

"I could never be over you. You are the love of my life. I couldn't just replace you. There's no replacing Jay Halstead," she visibly winced and groaned as she sat up. She pulled his chin up to look at her and placed her lips on his. "I could never replace you, I love you too much."

"Okay," Jay smiled. He removed himself from the bed. "So how about some grilled cheese and some milk. Build those ribs back together," he walked towards the door.

"That's it?" Erin questioned.

"What do you mean?" Jay turned to look at her.

"You walk in here wanting to discuss something serious and I reassure you and kiss you and make you feel better and all you say is 'okay, want food'?" Erin ranted.

"Um thank you?" Jay questioned.

"No, I want some explanation as to why you would ever think any of that," her voice rose.

"There was more, but it's time for your next med. So, I'm going to make it, you're going to eat it, and then we'll discuss the rest," he turned around and headed to the kitchen to make the rest of grilled cheese.

Erin sat bewildered. He was so vulnerable no less than a minute ago and now he's just walking away. It was unbelievable the way he could just switch off his emotions like the flip of a switch. Ten minutes later he walked in with a grilled cheese sandwich and a glass of milk. "Eat," he demanded.

"A bit demanding aren't you?" Erin laughed.

"Demanding but I have good intentions," He smiled as he sat on the bed beside her legs as she ate.

"Why are you watching me eat?" Erin asked after a couple of bites.

"I miss the moans you make when you eat my food," Jay winked.

"You're a dirty dirty boy," Erin laughed as she continued to eat.

"I feel like you should be in a little bit more pain," Jay pointed out.

"These meds are great, I barely feel any pain. Well, I feel the pressure from the injury. But let's be real, I've given birth."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for that," he swallowed and wiped his forehead.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I mean I wanted to tell you in person, but you signed up for another tour," she shrugged. "So I didn't want to worry you or make you feel preoccupied. I wanted you to come home to me safe and sound," she continued. "It only took thirteen years longer than expected."

"Your meds," Jay handed her a couple of pills. "I wanted to run something by you."

"Of course," Erin nodded.

"I know we just recently reignited our relationship. I'm still getting to know our daughter and you're in pain, but I want to experience everything with you," Jay reached into his pocket.

"Everything? What do you mean everything?" Erin stuttered as Jay presented the ring she gave back 13 years ago. "Jay," Erin sighed.

"I love you Erin. I always have. Now that I'm here and we're both in good places I want you to be my wife. I finally want to be a dad to Alex. I want us to be a family. Please say yes," Jay pleaded.

"Of course, but I want to make sure you're serious about this, because as soon as we tell Alex it has to be a done deal. No backing out," Erin raised her eyebrows.

"Of course I'm serious about it. I don't want to ever live without you again," he slipped the ring on her finger. "Fits like a glove," Jay leaned in to kiss her. "Also I have another request."

"So demanding," Erin laughed as she leaned in for another kiss. "What's the request?"

"I want to have another baby. Let's do it right. But not right now, cause you're injured and I think we should get married first. Also, we can adopt if you don't want to get pregnant again," Jay rambled.

"Jay," Erin placed her hands on his shoulders to calm him down. "Of course I'll have another baby with you. We always planned on a big family," she leaned in for a kiss. "I love you."


End file.
